


Guess Who's Coming During Dinner?

by roelliej



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new partner. Dinner with the in-laws. Distaster. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming During Dinner?

“Do you want some elderberry wine, Mr Potter?”

“I’d love to, Mrs Malfoy. And please call me _Harry_.”

“Sweetheart? I thought that bottle was reserved for our dinner with the Minister for Magic?”

“So?”

“It’s an exclusive bottle. For _exclusive_ guests.”

“Don’t be silly, dear. Bonkers? Wine for our guest, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s lovely, Mrs Malfoy. I especially love the _exclusive_ taste.”

“Draco, are you in pain?”

“I have a throbbing head-ache, Mother. But it’s getting better by the moment... _MERLIN_!”

“Draco, what...”

“Please excuse me. Toilet.”

“Draco’s acting rather odd.”

“It must be my _exclusive_ presence, Mr Malfoy.”


End file.
